


You smell different

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, heart aching sweetness, seriously this fluff could kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Daryl has a new bodyspray. Paul is obsessed.





	You smell different

**Author's Note:**

> based on something that happened between me and my partner once.
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you like! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy

Daryl sat down the couch, joining his husband. He was freshly out of shower and feeling done with the day. Then he heard someone sniffing the air. He looked at Paul who was sniffing the air, his head slowly turning to Daryl.

"Are ya havin' a stroke?" Daryl asked, "do ye smell _toast_?"

"You smell different. What did you do?" Paul muttered, scooting closer.

"Got a new bodyspray" Daryl mumbled, switching between channels on TV.

"Oh" Paul breathed. He smelled his husband's shoulder, loving the new bodyspray and his own scent. He breathed in the air, moving closer to Daryl's neck.

"Paul..." Daryl's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry... Can I just-" Paul stuttered, "can I just have this?"

"Fine" Daryl said, wrapping an arm around Paul and giving him better access to the scent.

"This is why I married you" Paul chuckled, as he continued sniffing his husband's neck.


End file.
